CrystalDreams
by CrystalShady
Summary: Young female hedgehog,with help of two friends,must find legendary Crystal Bow.For save the world before cruel demon Gramadon.Before it will be too late and world will lost in darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dreams are sometimes better then reality.I thought that.And I thought it was true.  
Sometimes it's true.But...Realy just sometimes.Dreams and dreaming cannot substite friends or family.Less so love and care.I just don't know what I realy want.  
When you haven't friends or love,live is hard.Harder then anything else.When your life was destroyed by enyone else.You hate him.And only thing,what you have is hope and haterd.You want revenge.Anything else then revenge for that only one person.But when you have your revenge you haven't still nothing for what you can live.Revenge haven't sense.  
My way began one night.Night when I decided for leave my home.And my family.I knew one day it'll come.My duty was find legendary crystal bow.Legends says in that bow is closed all power of our race.Many wariors fought about that bow.But noone had succes.After many wars captured bow devil demon.He used bow's might to kill many of people.He destroyed towns,villages,temples.All what came to his way.Some people say he gave demon force to races what wanted bigger might.Blade dragons what pined for power and conquer of world.Accepted deal with demon.But that stole their souls.And filled their hearts with hatress to all alive arond them.This way demon know like "Gramadan"captured many of races to his army.  
Began war.When all races of world create entente and became allies,Gramadan and his army was defeated.And crystal bow was bring back.All rulers wanted to be sure, nothing like this will never happen again.So they hided bow.With deal.When they will need him,they'll teak him to defence their lands and people.Until that time.Bow will hide in safe.On secret place.  
But Gramadan didn't want give up so easy.After five hundred years he is for return.But old entente is gone.And isn't army what can defy to one of the most powerfull demon.What ever live.Only hope is Crystal Bow.But all scroll bundless with maps of way to bow are destroyed.They burned.Because one ruler thought it's too dangares,have files about where is hiden bow.  
Now I must find him.Or all what I know and what I love will be gone.Because Gramadan is coming to our world... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark night.Bout was shining.It was shining so strong.I knew it.  
I knew it was great time to go.I decided last night.I'll leave my home,friends and family.Only who knows it is my friend Grace.She was trying argue into I'm wrong,when I want leave my home so early.  
Maybe...Maybe it was true.I couldn't help myself I wanted to go.And this night,I'll do it.  
"Are you about it Shady?"Asked me Grace maybe for one thousand times.And I had that same answer for her."Yeah Grace.I'll go."Grace sighed."I just hope,  
you know what are you doing."I took my blue scarf and chined it up around my neck."Don't worry.I know what I am doing."I answered and turned to my friend,  
with smile on face."I'll be allright.I promise."Grace nodded."Yeah."I knew she doesn't believe me.  
"Trust me."I said and I took my bag.She sighed and followed me.We went throug Moonway.There weren't somemuch people what could see us.My escape was secret.I knew my parrents and famili couldn't admit it.But I had to do it.We must find Crystal Bow.Or Gramadon will come again.And we'll haven't any defence against him.In addition I wanted go explorer other places on the world.I don't want be mollycoddled girl from one of the family Night hunters.I was so angry when one damned girl said it to me.So I must do some stupid or great thing.For show them who I am.  
"Ready?"I asked.Grace nodded."Ok,let's go!"I answered and we ran thought way.But somebody just appeared in front of us.'Damn it.'I throught.We hided behind one of pillars."What now?"Asked Grace."We'll wait."Grace turned back and saw another one."Shady."She said and pulled sleeve of my t-shirt."What"  
I asked with confusive.I looked in same direction and saw next person."I think they know I'm escaping."Most likely."After these words I took Grace's hand and ran away in different direction.  
When we finally got out from town,we arrived on Moon Plain."Finally.I din't expect they'll form all guards because of us."I said and breathed hard.  
"Yeah."Added Grace.Then she looked at me.And wew laughed."But it was fun."I said to her.And she nodded."But now you'll go right?""Yeah.""So..."Said Grace and shaked her scirt from dust.After that she straightened up and looked to my eyes."Good luck."I smiled and nodded.I hugged her like truly friend."I'll return how I'll find bow."Crace nodded."Ok." After separation I began in way.But before that I for last time wave at Grace.It was so strange.When you must goodbye to all your friends.But one person found,before I could disappear.My grandpa.Old hedgehog looked at me with nicely smile.I sensed how my plans are going down.I swallowed hardly and was waiting will be next.I expected grndpa will yell on me or something like this.But he just came to me and gave his hand on my head."So my littla granddaughter is ready go.Right"  
I nodded."Yeah."I admit."Please.Please granpa let me go."His fingers smoothed back my hair.  
"I have not in mind to stop you."My eyes winded in confusion.It was grandpa who learned me all hunter skills.He was my teacher.And now he want,I escape."I know.  
You want find our bow."His hand leave my head."Your parents don't think it's good idea.You're too young...But."He turned back to me."I think it's great exam to practice and try out your skills.Even we need that bow.So I don't want stop you.  
Just go.But promise me one thing.""What?""You'll be back allright."I smiled and felt tears in my eyes."Ok."I hugged grandpa."And I think you'll meet with someone who will change your life..."These words were last what I hreard by him.I I began my way.But what granda throught when he said I'll meet someone who will change my life? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fear.That was only feeling what Dread felt.When he was getting instructions from his master.He knew there weren't reasons to worry.But Dread was just coward.Only thing what he cared of was succes for himself.This fact gained for him many of enemies.Yes.He was coward.But lucky coward.Everytime when he needed it,some luck helped him from all problems.  
Because of it he became one of the most reputable persons in all army of demons.He got honnors,weapons place of general in army.ButDread wanted more.He wanted might and skills for control powers of world.And then he was found by Gramadon.Who wanted destroy all on other worlds.  
He promised Dread all what he wanted.Gramadon just wanted make deal with him.His services in his army,and all might what Dread wanted will be his.Dread agreed.His new master was pleasured.Maybe too much.Dread got all power what he wanted.Now he was almighty and was part of the most powerfull in whole space.  
Whole years was Dread satisfied with his position.Until day when war began.His master was defeated and Dread lost all his might and hope.But he promised for all persons what destroyed his master revenge.  
And after five hundred years his,master returned.Dread again offered his services.  
Gramadon gained back all of his army and power.Only thing what was missing was Crystal Bow.Dread wasn't unusual happy,that quest was entrust to him.Gramadon was his master and his magic protects Dread.But Dread didn't want meet someone who can defeated his master.And now he was getting instruction from Gramadon for this quest.  
"Master are you sure they haven't that bow already?"Gramadon nodded and his eyes were shining with his power."Sure.Bow is still hiden.We need find it first."Dread hardly swallowed.This wasn't the best work for him."Yes sir.Do you know where bow is"  
Gramadon was thinking."No.So it's up to you to find it.I can't already come to their world.You can."Dread nodded nervously."Yes sir."Dark lord smiled with devil smile."Now when you have orders,go.I belive you'll don't fail me."Dread nodded and saluted."Yes.  
sir"  
When Dread got his orders he could go.After that he called one of hid pilot officers.  
"Send hunters.Before we'll do smothing.We need be ready.Find person who is trying to capture bow before us.""Sure.And then?"Dread looked at pilot officer."Kill him.Kill and bring him here."Dread finished and pilot officer saluted him and went away.  
Dread was content.All will be done and he donesn't must do anything for it.That's exactly what he wants. 


End file.
